New Beginning- I love You !
by Daya's Girl
Summary: DaReya Based...Peep into know more. Plz R n R!


**A/n: Hey Guys…..I'm back with a brand new DaReya OS. Hope you guys will like it. **

**Again , the idea is by my friend…Let's move to the chapter.**

**PS: Based on the Sunday Episode and please assume it to be New Year's Eve. **

_**Evening 7:30 pm …..Outside Bureau…..**_

The case was solved but Daya was a bit tensed regarding the girl in the orphanage. Shreya saw him going. She went behind him.

Shreya(called him )- Daya Sir!

He was tensed and so he didn't replied. She moved towards him and put her hand on his shoulder….

Shreya- Daya Sir !

He came out of his trance and looked at her….

Daya- Haan Shreya…..bolo kya hua ?

She hesitated a bit…..

SHreya- Sir …woh…..

Daya- Shreya…..khul ke bolo kya kehna chahti ho?

Shreya(looked at him)- Sir ….aap theek toh hai na ? I mean….Kittu ki baatein sun ke aap pareshan lag rahe the.

Daya- Nahi shreya ….main theek hu.

He turned to move to his car but she called him back again….

Shreya- Sir…..ek baat kahu?

Daya(looked at her)- Kaho….

Shreya- Sir ….i know meri sagai ho chuki hai aur shaadi bhi hone wali hai ….par Sir hum ache dost toh ban sakte hai na…?

She asked looking at him…He looked at him smiled a bit. She forwarded her hand towards him….

Shreya- So …Friends?

He nodded smilingly and hold her hand. She smiled.

Shreya- Don't worry Sir…..main humesha aapke saath hu.

Daya(smiled)- Thanks Shreya.

Shreya(smiled)- Sir….Aaj New Year's Eve hai…..chaliye na meri friend ne party rakhi hai.

Daya- Arey Nahi Shreyaa…..tum jao….tum enjoy karo apne friends ke saath.

Shreya(pouts)- Sir…..aap kuch bhul rahe hain.

Daya(confused)- Ab main kya bhul gaya?

Shreya- Aapne abhi kaha ki hum friends hain toh mere friends aapke bhi friends hue na?

Daya(smiled)- Acha theek hai….chalo.

Shreya(smiled)- Okay Sir…..Chaliye….Hum Hotel Hilton jaana hai.

Soon, they reached the hotel. As they entered in….Shreya's frend Divya came to her….

Divya- Jaldi chal Shreya, tere liye ek surprise hai.

Shreya looked at Daya who smiled…..

Daya- Shreya….Tum jao enjoy karo. Main yahin baithta hu.

He spoke searchin for a place to sit. Shreya went with divya and was surprised to find SIddharth there. She becomes upset and looks at Daya. Meanwhile , Siddharth starts flirting with other girls. He was drunk and was crossing limits. She went over and slapped him hard. He tried to touch her….She jerked her hand….

Shreya- Don't dare you touch me…..Kis tarah ke insaan ho tum? Meri bhi kya kismat hai ….ek aise insaan se shaadi kar rahi hu jo sharabi aur ladkibaaz kar bhi kya sakti hu ….meri majburi hai.

Tears were flowing down her cheeks. Meanwhile , Daya came there at her voice and heard what she said.

Daya- Shreya….tum thik toh ho na?

Shreya(wiping her tears)- Haan Sir…..main theek hu. Main aati hu.

Daya looked at her. He knew that something was bothering her but now , he was sure of it. He followed her….

Daya- Shreya Ruko!

She went to the counter and ordered some water , but by mistake , she drank some alcohol. Daya saw her and went to snatched the glass from her hand…

Daya- Ye kya kar rahi ho Shreya…? For God's sake …..mujhe batao ki baat kya hai?

Shreya(looked at him)- Daya Sir aap…..aap jaiye yahan se…sab thik hai.

Daya- Shreya…..main jaanta hu kuch thik nahi hai. Please batao kya baat hai.

Shreya didn't pay attention to him….and continued.

Shreya- Waise Sir….main na aapko yahan kisi se milwane laayi thi. Chaliye.

She hold his hand and moved to a girl….

Shreya- Sir …ye Sonia hai. Ye aapko bohot pasand karti hai.

Daya didn't look at the girl. He turned to Shreya….

Daya- Mujhe kisi se nahi milna. Main tumse baat kar raha hu ….mujhe jawab chahiye.

She was not listening to him and was drunk. She continued….

Shreya- Sonia aapse pyaar karti hai Sir…..you two will make a good couple.

She kept his hand on Sonia 's hand. Daya removed his hand and hold SHreya by her arms….

Daya- Hosh mein aao shreya….Chalo yahan se….

He hold her hand and moved towards the gate.

Shreya- Kya hua Sir…..Sonia bohot achi hai.

Daya(said strictly)- Shreyaaaa…tum chup chap chalo. Aur kuch nahi sunna mujhe.

Shreya became quiet and moved with him. Tears flowed down her cheeks. He asked her to sit in the car and turned the car towards her home. Suddenly….she looked around and spoke….

Shreya- Sir ….car rokiye!

Daya(looked at her)- Kya hua Shreya? Hum bas ghar pahuchne wale hain.

Shreya- Mujhe ghar nahi jaana .

Daya stopped the car and looked at her….

Daya- Hua kya hai Shreya? Plz batao.

Shreya- Mujhe akele rehna hai…..Koi mera nahi hai. Sab apne baare mein hi sochte hain.

Daya- Shreya…..main jaanta hu tum pareshan ho …..please batao kya hua.?

Shreya(looked up at him)- Aap…..aap kya karoge Sir ?

Daya- Shayad tumhari problem solve kar saku.

Shreya- Aaapko jab jo karna chahiye tha tab toh aap chup the. Aapki us chuppi ne sab khatam kar diya….sab kuch.

He went silent. He knew he was late in confessing his feelings to her.

Daya started the car again without replying.

Shreya- Sir…please aap mujhe yahin chhod dijiye.

Daya- Jaanta hu shreya bohot badi galti ki maine. Lekin himmat hi nahi juta paaya kuch kehne ki.

Shreya- Sirr…..mujhe koi explanantion nahi chahiye. Plz car rokiye.

He stopped the car. She tried to move out but hurt her hand.

Daya- Shreya…..tum kahin nahi ja rahi ho.

But , she gets out of the car. He also got out of the car and hold her wrist.

Shreya(without looking at him)- Sir …..plz mera haath chhodiye.

Daya- Zidd mat karo aur ghar chalo. Main tumhe akela nahi chhod sakta.

Shreya- Main akeli thi , akeli hu aur akeli hi rahungi…..so , please leave me alone.

Daya(made her face himself)- Tum akeli nahi ho. Main hu tumhare saath.

She tried to free her hand from his grip. But , he tightened his grip on her hand.

Shreya- Sir….plz mera haaath chhodiye aur jaiye.

Daya- Agar is baar haath chhod diya toh phir kabhi nahi pakad paunga. Tum chalo….hume derr ho rahi hai .

She moved with him.

Shreya- Hum kahan ja rahe hai?

Daya- Abhi pata chal jayega. Bas tum baitho.

Shreya sat silently. When he felt that she has calmed down, he again asked her….

Daya- Shreya , tum chaho toh apni problem mujhse share kar sakti ho. Kya us Siddharth ne kuch kiya?

Shreya(angry tone)- Siddharth ….(she paused)

Daya(looked at her)- Haan Siddharth…kya kiya usne?

Shreya- Wo Siddharth….wo bahut bura hai. Usne mere saath zabardasti karne ki koshish ki. Aur us priya ke saath…huhh….(She stopped and was crying)

Daya stopped the car with a jerk. He was shocked to hear what she was saying.

Daya(angrily)- Aur tum aise insaan se shaadi kar rahi ho?

Shreya(still crying)- Main ye shaadi nahi tod sakti …agar maine aisa kiya toh maa marr jayegi….sir..! Main kuch nahi kar sakti sir…..main majboor hu sir…..bohot majboor.

Daya- Tum apni mom ko siddharth ki asliyat bata sakti ho na…..tumhari safety se badhkar aur kuch nahi ho sakta uunke liye.

Shreya(looked at him)- Main kuch nahi kar sakti Sir…..agar maine kuch kiya toh siddharth mere dad ko barbaad kar dega.

Daya- Par shreya…(but was cut by her)

Shreya- Meri majburi ye hai sir ki mere dad ne siddharth ke dad se bohot badi amount udhaar li thi. Mujhe use shaadi karni hi hogi. I am sorry sir.

He was shocked at her confession.

Daya- Shreya…..itni badi baat ho gayi aur tumne hum mein se kisi ko batana zaruri nahi samjha….Par haan tumhare dad ko kuch nahi hoga…ye mera waada hai tumse.

Shreya(looked at her)- Tarika ko pata hai aur usne aapki chitthi bhi di mujhe.

Daya went silent. She continued….

Shreya- Sir….aapse ek baat kahu?

Daya- Kaho….

Shreya- I love you too!

She said with tears in her eyes. He smiled and rubbed off her tears.

Daya- I love you Shreya….khud se bhi zyada. Tumhe ab koi chinta karne ki zarurat nahi hai. Main hu tumhare saath.

Shreya(looked at him)- Mujhe ye shaadi karni hi hogi. Aur koi rasta nahi hai Sir.

Daya(hold her hands)- Shreya….dhundhne se toh bhagwan bhi mil jaate….phir hume humari problem ka solution kaise nhi milega. Zarur milega…..chinta mat karo. Tum apne parents ko siddharth ke baare mein bata do.

Shreya- Okay Sir..!

He looked at her…..

Daya- Ab ghar chalein?

Shreya- Nahi….mujhe ghar nahi jaana.

Daya- Toh kahan jaana hai tumhe?

Shreya- Hum…..hum beach par chalein?

Daya- Okay chalo.

He turned the car towards the beach. In a while , they reached the beach and moved in. Daya sat at his usual place while shreya was walking on the beach with water touching her legs. He was lost in thinking of a solution to sort out all the problems while she was facing the sea and crying. He glanced at her and felt that she is crying. He moved towards her…..and kept his hands on her shoulders.

Daya- Main jaanta hu Shreya tum ro rahi ho. Par trust me sab kuch thik ho jayega.

She immediately turned and hugged him. As she was drunk, she felt asleep in his arms. He picked her in his arms and moved towards the car. He laid her on the backseat carefully and drove to Tarika's place. Tarika was shocked to see them like that. She asked Daya to make her sleep in her room.

Meanwhile , Shreya's phone rang. It was her mom's phone. Daya asked tarika to attend the call and say that shreya was with her. Tarika nodded and picked up the phone. On the other hand was Shreya's mom….

SM- Shreya….kahan ho beta…..kitni derr ho gayi hai? Kab taka aa rahi ho?

Tarika- Aunty …main tarika bol rahi hu. Wo shreya ki tabiyat thik nahi lag rahi thi. Wo mere ghar aa gayi hai….aap chinta mat kijiye.

SM- Acha….koi chinta ki baat toh nahi hai na ?

Tarika- Wo thik toh ahi aunty…..par aaj siddharth ne shreya ke saath bahut badtameezi ki.

SM(Shocked)- Ye tum kya keh rahi ho tarika…?

Tarika- Haan Aunty…..siddharth acha ladka nahi hai. Aap tod dijiye ye rishta….varna aap shreya ko kho doge.

With this, she disconnected the call. She glanced at daya who was lost in his own thoughts. She kept her hand on his shoulder….

Tarika- Daya….mere paas ek aur rasta hai. Tum ruko….main aati hu.

She came back with her laptop and transferred some photos from shreya's phone and her laptop to her phone and sent them to Shreya's mom.

Tarika- Kal tak sab thik ho jayega daya.

Daya- Haan Tarika…..maine soch liya hai mujhe kya karna hai and thank for your help.

Tarika(Smiled)- Doston ko thanks nahi kehte. Tum yahin ruk jao aur shreya ka khayal rakho. Wo uth jaaye toh usey nimbu paani pila dena. Mujhe kahin jaana hai.

Daya(smiled)- Okay….tum jao….bhaisahab intezaar kar rahe hai tumhara.

She blushed and he smiled. She took her purse and left. He also locked the door and then called someone. Meanwhile, Shreya woke up holding her head. Her head was paining.

Shreya- Aah…mera sir…!

Daya heard her made his way into the room.

Daya- Shreya…tum thik ho na? Ye lo nimbu paani pi lo.

She took the glass and then looked around and said….

Shreya- Hum yahan kya kar rahe hai? Hum toh party mein the na…?

She hold her head…trying to remember….

Shreya- Mujhe itna headache kyun ho raha hai…..aur kuch yaad bhi nahi aa raha.

Daya(looked at her)- Tumhara sir isliye dard ho raha hai kyunki tumne party mein drink kiya tha. Aur dimag pe zor mat daalo….tum tarika ke ghar mein ho aur safe ho.

Shreya(looked at her)- Lekin aap yahan…main toh aapko Sonia ke saath bheja tha na…..Sir soniya bohot achi ladki hai…..(but was cut by him)

Daya- Mujhe kisi Soniya Voniya ki zarurat nahi hai….suna tumne ?

Shreya- Par sir…..wo aapse bohot pyaar karti hai….bohot khush rakhegi aapko.

Daya(looked into her eyes)- Pyaar toh tum bhi mujhse karti ho.

She looked at her….

Shreya- Sir….aap(but was cut by him)

Daya- Bas Shreya…..ab ek aur lafz nahi…main sab jaanta hu. Par kal sab thik ho jayega.

Shreya- Sir….meri sagai ho chuki hai aur shaadi hone wali hai. Aur sid bohot acha hai. Mujhse bohot pyaar karta hai.

Daya- Siddharth ki asliyat main jaanta hu SHreya…..isliye ab wahi hoga jo tum chahti ho.

Shreya(looked at him in disbelief)- Kya ?

Daya(removed her tears)- Shreya…..tum chinta mat karo…..main sab thik kar dunga.

Shreya- Par kaise?

Daya- Wo tumhe kal pata chal jayega.

Shreya- Okay….aur aapne kaha main drink kiya….toh maine kuch aisa waise toh nahi kiya na?

Daya- Relax Shreya…..kuch nahi kiya tumne….haan mujhe thoda daudaya zarur.

Shreya(Smiled)- Haan…daudne mein toh aap expert ho hi.

Daya- Ab aaram karo…..main bahar hi hu.

Shreya- Sir…..Wo Soniya….

Daya(smiled and looked at her)- Jab tak tum ho …..mujhe nahi lagta mujhe kisi Soniya ki zarurat hai.

And he walked out of the room…..Shreya followed him…..He stopped her….

Daya- Tum kahan ja rahi ho…..tumhe aaram karna chahiye…

Shreya- Wo aapne apni baat adhuri chhod di…..kuch keh rahe the na aap?

Daya- Main ye keh raha tha kit um apni dost ko mujhse door rakhna….tumhare aage toh wo kuch bhi nahi hai.

Shreya(smiled)- Daya….aap bhi na….

He heard her but pretended to sound unknown….

Daya – Kya kaha tumne…..maine thik se suna nhi…

She shyed and tried to escape….

Shreya- Aap kya lenge…..main coffee bana deti hu.

Daya(Smiled)- Kitchen mein sandwich rakha hai….tum wo kha lo .

Shreya- Sandwich?

Daya- Haan….jao kha lo.

Shreya- Okay….par aapne kuch khaya?

Daya- Haan.

Shreya nodded and went into the kitchen and prepared coffee for both of them. She came out in a while…..

Shreya- Sir….ye lijiye coffee.

Daya took the cup and looked at her.

Daya- Shreya….ab kuch nahi karogi tum….

Shreya- Main theek hu sir..!

Daya- Its an order…..tum rest karogi ab.

Shreya(looked at him)- Aap shaadi ke baad bhi aise hi mujhe orders denge.

Daya- Haan….agar tum meri baat nahi maanogi toh.

Shreya(pouts)- Okay Sir.

Daya(eyeing her)- Waise …tum hamesha mujhe sir bulaogi?

Shreya- Haan….aap mere senior hai na

Daya- Shaadi ke baad bhi?

Shreya(Smiled)- Arey…shaadi ke baad bhi kya badlega…tab bhi main aapse orders hi lungi. Par aap kya chahte hai ki main aapko kya bulau.?

Daya- Wahi naam…..jo tumhare dil mein hai.

Shreya(tries to sound normal)- Mere dil mein…..acha….mere dil mein toh koi nahi hai.

Daya- Achaa…..phir mujhe kyun wo naam sunai diya…..shayad mera wehem hoga.

Shreya(looked at him)- Daya….kya suna aapne?

Daya(looked at her)- Dekho ….phir se sunai diya….tumhe nahi diya.

She wnt to him and hold his hand….

Shreya- Daya….daya ….daya…..ab suna aapne?

Daya(smiled)- Haan….tumne kaha ?

Shreya nodded as YES.

Shreya- Aapse kuch puchu ?

Daya- Haan….pucho.

Shreya- Uss din jab Siddharth mujhe dekhne aane wala tha.. tab aap ghar aaye the.. toh kuch kyun nai kaha aapne haa? Agar Siddharth acha ladka hota toh? Toh kya karte aap? Jane dete naa mujhe?

She said with tears in her eyes…..

Daya- Socha tha ki tumse keh dunga. Par himmat hi nhi kar paaya. Bahut kuch khoya hai maine shreya…..isliye darta hu.

Shreya(hit him on his arm)- Aap bohot bure ho…..bohot bure.

And she moved towards the balcony.

Shreya- Huhh.. Daya himmat nahi kar paaye….

He followed her …..

Daya- Haan shreya... Daya haar gaya. Bade bade apradhiyon se sach ugalwa leta hu lekin apne hi dil ki baat nhi keh paaya.

Shreya(turned to him)- Pata hai aapko... main kya karti? Maine soch toh liya tha ki yeh shaadi kar lungi.. par Siddharth ko kabhi apne kareeb nai aane dungi... Main marr jaati par kabhi bhi Siddharth ko…..(she paused and looked at him) Wo haq sirf aapka hai….sir aapka.

He stared at her…

Daya- Kyun karti ho itna pyaar mujhse?

Shreya- Pata nahi….bas karti hu. Par aap nhi karte.

Daya- Bahut pyaar karta hu tumse ...bas kehne mein derr kar di

Shreya(pouted)- Huhh….almost mujhe kho chuke the. Aapko pata hai usne….(she paused)

She was crying…..

Shreya- Usne mere saath zabardasti karne ki koshish ki Daya….Yeh dekhiye.. Daya... kya haal kar diya usne...

She removes her jacket... and there were scratches all around her arm. And she.. fell on ground crying….

Shreya- Main ab aapke layak nahi rahi daya….please mujhe akela chhod do. Wo soniya aapko bahut khush rakhegi….

He made her stand again and cupped her face….

Daya- Shreya….tum chinta mat karo….siddharth CID ki custody mein hai. Chhodunga nahi main usey. Jo usne tumahre saath kiya…uski saza usey zarur milegi.

Shreya- Par Daya….aap samajh nahi rahe…..

Daya- Shreya Samjhne ki zarurat tumhe hai. Ab sab thik ho jayega.

Shreya – Par papa…..

Daya- Unse main baat kar lunga….Aur rahi tumhari baat toh tum aaj bhi wahi shreya ho jo mujse bohot pyaar karti hai. Aur ab wahi hoga jo tum chahti ho.

Shreya- Okay….

Daya- Ab rest kar lo.

Shreya- Okay….waise sir…new year ke liye 5 minute baaki hai….aap chahe toh hum ek saath celebrate kar sakte hai..

Daya- Shreya…hum saath hain aur hamesha rahenge.

Shreya- Aap aur romance….huhh..!

Daya(Smiled)- Shreya….meri ek hi problem hai….pyaar jatana nahi aata mujhe. Shayad tumahre saath rehkar seekh jaun.

Shreya- Hum andar chalein…yahan kaafi thand hai.

Daya- Haan chalo.

Shreya(looked at him)- Daya….aapko toh kuch bhi nahi aata.

Meanwhile, AbhiRika entered….

Abhijeet- Sahi kaha shreya ne…..daya ko toh kuch bhi nahi aata.

Daya(Smiled)- Yahi samajh lo tum…mujhe bas jatana nhi aata. Aaj bhi kuch khone ke dard se sihar jaata hu isliye apne jazbaat chupa leta hu.

Abhijeet(handed him a ring)- Daya…aaj jata hi de kit um shreya se kitna pyaar karte ho. Aur ye bhi bata do ki Daya kisi se kam nahi. Ab main bhi zara….(he winked to daya who smiled.)

Abhijeet turned to tarika and proposed her.

Abhijeet- Ab tumhari baari daya….

Shreya looked at him with all her hopes…..

Daya- I know ki maine bohot derr kar di. Lekin ab aur derr nahi karunga...

He sits on his knees….

Daya- Shreya...i love you...kya tum apni zindagi mere saath guzarna chahogi ? Will you marry me?

She smiled with tears in her eyes.

Shreya- Haan….I will marry you.

He smiled and stood up and she hugged him tight. They separated and he kissed on his forehead….

Daya- Shreya….tum chinta mat karo …ab sab thik ho jayega.

And in mean time everyone entered shouting _**Happy New Year**_…..And this is how new year began for them.. with new beginning.

**A/n: Happy Ending…! Hope you Guys will like it. **

**Guys,,,,having problem with lappy …..so all fics are delayed….M really sorry.**

**But will update all soon. **

**Please read and review.! Take care !**


End file.
